


Allergy

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [60]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hay Fever, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Dialogue, Polyamory, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chihiro has hay fever, and it keeps him stuck indoors for most of the summer. Luckily, he has his boyfriends to keep him company.





	Allergy

Chihiro sniffs, wiping his running nose for what feels like the millionth time. His nose is sore from it constantly running, and he winces. His eyes stream, watering so much that people keep asking him if he has been crying. And his eyes are glassy and his movements are slow, his mouth is dry and he is lightheaded. All in all, he feels dreadful.

Now, most people would assume there is something seriously wrong with Chihiro to have a symptom list like this. Chihiro, however, knows his problem is, no matter how annoying, pretty basic. He has hay fever. His allergy to pollen makes his eyes sting and his nose run, whilst the antihistamine tablets he takes to try and stop the allergic reactions make him wobbly and sleepy. So it’s an incredibly annoying and uncomfortable experience, but it won’t do him any long term harm.

Although his hay fever does mean that Chihiro is reluctant to go outside during the summer. He has never really liked the outdoors, but without school to go to, he could start getting lonely. At least, he would be without his boyfriends.

Mondo and Kiyotaka have been dating him since their freshman year, and the three of them are a rock-solid triad. And whenever Chihiro is stuck at home, his pollen allergy making it hard to go outside, they always come to visit. The three of them don’t have much in common (Mondo loves motorcycles, Chihiro loves computer programmes and Kiyotaka basically loves obeying rules), but they’re always happy to spend time over at his house, keeping him company.

So for the long summers when Chihiro can’t go outside much, he and his boyfriends entertain themselves indoors. They watch TV, play video games and just talk… and Chihiro is so grateful to have them.


End file.
